Dream
by Inucha
Summary: Ayami is the granddaughter of the Hokage, but unlike the other girls of her village, she has no time for boys. However, the blossom that resists the most sometimes falls first. OC x ?. Humor, Romance. Slight AU.
1. Chapter One

Once upon a time, in a little village hidden in the forest... A great evil swept upon the land, a fox in demon form. Many died from it's anger, but it was quickly sealed by the leader of the village, known as the Hokage. He died as a sacrifice, but contained the demon inside a baby born only a few minutes before.

♥ ♥ ♥

The old Hokage was forced to take his old position. This was unfortunate, as he had gained a lot of weight since retirement, and was in fact...fat. But he had his loyal family and was sure that they together would be able to lead the village. It was especially fortunate that his daughter and her foreign husband had a child...that would be similar in age to the boy with the spirit inside. Though both were medical ninja, he felt sure that the girl's mixed backgrounds would breed a fighting spirit, and it would be so much easier to keep an eye on the boy! She was definitely sure to be headstrong, what with a mother and not the mention...Anana like her's.

'_Amazons...really_,' he mused, amused at the private family joke.

Her name was Nekoi Ayami, and after her came more, more children than any other family in the village. Hikarinohi, Hikarinotsu, and Taiki. Three girls, one boy and all unique ninja abilities. The Hokage could not be prouder.

"What do you think, honey?" he said to his wife. "It's your blood in these children!"

"Oh please." she said.

♥ ♥ ♥

Soon it was time for little Ayami to be off to the academy. Her mother stood in the doorway, bravely organizing her daughter for her first day.

"Eeeee! She's all grown up and so beautiful and smart!" Attacked by her mother, Ayami went limp like a well loved cat.

"Hi Okachan."

Her papa came over and patted her on the head. He didn't say much, and when he did, he usually got the moment wrong. And then he got in trouble. So he stayed quiet. Ayami hugged her mother even tighter but then, "I have to go to school now Okachan." One last hug goodbye, and little Ayami was on her way, down the road to her first day. She knew the way from the many times she had snuck there, looking at her future. She was so happy, and only one thing could make her happier...

She hid behind a wall as he came down the street, and she hoped in his relaxed mood he would not notice her. He was smiling underneath that mask of his, the imprint of a smile through the cloth. She looked reverently...Kakashi.

♥ ♥ ♥

She met him when she was only three years old. He had only just become a jounin three years ago. She was visiting her grandfather, a privilege allowed to her because of her good behavior and quiet nature. Kakashi was receiving a mission and as usual she peeked out from behind the Hokage. It was like at first sight. His eyes weren't covered at this time which was all the better to view the look in them as a smile crept on to his face. Infatuation was complete.

He may have been 13 years older than her, but beauty was beauty and she was certainly intelligent to see it at any age. Her breathe caught as he walked past. He probably didn't understand, but she had a plan...oh yes, to be executed this very afternoon!

♥ ♥ ♥

"Good morning class! My name is Yume Sensei!" The first years had a female teacher, a kind but strict woman, perfect for keeping six-year olds in line. "Today, you will learn nothing about shinobi techniques, but instead about one another. This is important for these people are the ones you will grow and learn with your entire lives."

Ayami was sitting neatly, with her long hair trailing behind her little seat. She was sitting next to a girl with little buns on her head, hair darker than her own by several shades, but still brown. She had already inspected the other girls in the class, a pink haired crybaby, a snobby blonde, and a shy dark haired girl. No need to inspect the boys, she already had found her one true love.

"Now class, turn to the person next to you and introduce yourself. Then turn to the other side and introduce yourself to that person."

Ayami was about to turn to the girl sitting next to her, when felt a tap on her other side. She turned to look, and a boy with messy dark hair and large dark eyes was smiling at her. He had twin strips of red painted down his cheeks, and looked more than a little wolfish.

"My name is Inuzuka Kiba! I like dogs!"

Ayami gracefully inclined her head, eyes closed. "Pleased to meet you. I am Nekoi Ayami."

"All right, Mi-chan! Wanna eat with me at lunch?"

"Surely, but right now I must introduce myself to the other person next to me." She turned to the girl next to her and gave an apologetic smile.

"My name is Tenten."

"What a cute name." she said smiling. Tenten smiled back. "You may join us later, if you like." She nodded, and Ayami was satisfied. This girl was similar to her, nice but not so shy as to never speak. She would make the most trustworthy friend.

♥ ♥ ♥

It was time for lunch now and afterwards recess. Ayami found Tenten and they sat under the shade of a giant oak tree. Fortunately or unfortunately, Kiba found them as well. He sat down right next to Tenten and starting eating like a dog. Tenten looked a little green, but Ayami laughed good-naturedly, thinking maybe this is what her brother to be would be like. Her mother was pregnant again, and this time all the signs said it would be a boy. Ayami found that refreshing. Not that little sisters were bad, but still a little brother was a new experience. She and Tenten talked about their families and lives, and Kiba just kept right on plowing. Soon it was time for recess, and Ayami neatly packed her things away and ran to the playground, Tenten's hand in hers. But when they got there, trouble had already begun.

"Hey weirdo! Stay out of our game!" said a boy with unpleasant yet forgettable features.

"Yeah!" said yet another, with the same kind of face. "Stay out!"

The blonde looked at them in a sour determined way. Then all of sudden he rushed at them, full of energy. Well half a dozen children versus one will always have the same result, shinobi or not. The blonde was left twitching on the ground, curled in pain. Ayami rushed to him, kneeling beside him and feeling his head and face.

"What is **WRONG WITH YOU**!" she screamed, anger all over her face.

The boys looked haughtily at her and one stepped forward, but his slightly smarter friend said, "No. She's the granddaughter of the Hokage. You know how much trouble we'd be in?" His friend sniffed and stepped back. Ayami just dragged the blondy to the wall and sat him up.

"_Why did you do this_?" she hissed. The boys remained silent. "If it's because he's different, then you should know that that only makes him better than you! To be different is a gift!" Now everyone was staring. "Maybe you do know that. Maybe that's why you hurt him. Well if being the same as everyone else is bad, being jealous is worse. It sucks energy out of you faster than anything...it will suck you dry," said the precocious girl. The boys just scuffed their feet and walked away. But their victim was waking up now.

"Wha...wha?"

"Are you okay? I'm Ayami and..."

"I'M GONNA KILL THOSE GUYS!"

He started struggling but fell onto the wall again. Ayami patted his head. He grumpily said, "Uzumaki Naruto..." She smiled at him, and he smiled slowly back.

She inclined her head, "Want me to play with you?"

He shook his head, "No, that's okay. Maybe later." He got up and walked away, and she watched him sadly. Tenten came up, and Ayami looking sideways a little, left with her.

♥ ♥ ♥

Ayami was sad on her way home, but thought of her mission and cheered up a little. She ran quickly home to eat and tell about her day, and then execute her plan. "Okachan! I'm home."

She was swept up, and kissed. "Hello darling! How was your day?"

Ayami was red from excitement. "Okay! I met a new friend, but there was this boy that all the other boys were being mean to and his name is Naruto..." Her mother got a funny look on her face, a sad look. Ayami was not old enough to understand pity.

"Well," she said. "You could invite him over sometime, don't you think?" Ayami's eyes glistened, the idea making her feel so much the better. "Now hurry," said her mother. "I'm sure you're very hungry." Ayami dashed into the kitchen.

"Okachan! May I take a walk after I'm done?" Ayami shouted from the table.

"Yes, dear!"

♥ ♥ ♥

She was perfectly in place, ready to strike. She had climbed above the tree that Kakashi always read that book under. She didn't have any idea what it was about, though she had tried desperately to find out, in order to understand her love. But the only thing she knew was that sometimes her father sometimes picked it up playfully at market and her mother would smack his hand. She clearly didn't want him reading it, so she didn't think she was allowed to either. She leaned down looking interestedly at the top of her love's perfect head. He was so cute, especially when he smiled and...  
"What are you doing up here, _neeeeee_?"

The shock of actually hearing love speak to her...made her fall out of the tree and... in to the arms of the quick Kakashi. But Ayami was quick too. As she fell, she pulled on the fabric of both his masks and...

Kissed him right on the mouth.

_'Ah! I'm kissing him! It worked! I'M KISSING HIM!'_

Kakashi fell to the ground still kissing the devious girl and finally managed to pull her off him. He looked at her intently, as he pulled up his mask. "That was an accident, right?" She refused to answer, or rather seemed incapable, her eyes were aglow, cheeks red. "Hmm. That was very naughty of you."

She didn't look repentful.

"You're a pretty girl, nee...Mi-Hime? What if _I_ was less of a gentleman? I would steal you away, and never take you back to your Okachan and Otochan, would I? You should learn to be careful with boys. You're only going to get prettier…" A large percent of these words were not registered by Ayami's brain. In fact, after the words _'pretty girl'_ it was all over.

_'He thinks I'm pretty! PRETTY! PRETTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTY! He's my boyfriend, he's my boyfriendboyfriendboyfriendboyfriend!'_

Kakashi could see his words were having little effect and in fact, he had the distinct impression...he was making things worse. So he picked her up and started to carry her home.

♥ ♥ ♥

The Hokage himself answered the door. "So, it looks like you've had a little run-in Kakashi! When shall I announce the wedding?" he said laughing.

Kakashi laughed himself, "I think I'm a little old for this one, ne? Other younger boys deserve a chance."

The Hokage laughed his deep belly laugh. "Kisssing is about the only thing you can do with her right now anyway! You'll have to wait until she's about three times her current age to marry her! But you wait Kakashi, maybe you'll live to brag about this!"

Ayami did not want to leave his arms, and this was understandable, considering how hard she had worked to get there.

♥ ♥ ♥

The days flew by, a lovely spring turning into a golden summer and into a beautiful fall. Kiba didn't eat lunch with her anymore, realizing that at this age he was supposed to be eating with boys. Also Naruto had opened up a little. His visits to her home were always special, her family worked very hard to make him feel welcome. So while he stared at her grandfather in a strange way, it wasn't bad...just strange and it was easily ignored. The boys at school had gone from taunting to ignoring, and while Ayami would have preferred the isolation she could tell Naruto didn't. She tried hard to make him happy, but one friend in a sea of avoidance did not help much.

♥ ♥ ♥

The village of course, being the size that it was, had heard all about Kakashi's run in with the Hokage's grandchild. He was teased without mercy, but he didn't seem to care too much and always smiled at her now. Her heart fluttered each time, and she discussed these things endlessly with her grandmother and the older women of the village at tea ceremonies. She told them about the other's girl's obsession with a boy named Sasuke, but they all agreed with her that she had chosen a much better man. In fact, they visibly fanned themselves more whenever the subject of Kakashi came up. They laughed as they said, "Oh Mi-chan! The luckiest girl in the village! Kakashi her first kiss!" It was just something to talk about as usual, but still very fun for these women. Sometimes it was difficult to see the shinobi that they had once been, for they gossiped just like all the other old women. Her grandmother was the only one who had not been a shinobi. It was said that was because the Hokage was so great, that for him to find a female shinobi that he admired and loved would have been impossible, so he married a girl with the greatest house skills in all the land instead. Then they say her kindness tempered his fighting spirit and that's what caused their only child to become a medical ninja. Now the village looked to the grandchildren, to see what would happen in this new generation.

♥ ♥ ♥

Ayami sat at lunch with Tenten as usual under the fall foliage. She was contemplating her encounter and talking about it with Tenten. Tenten had admitted to liking no one so far, but sometimes Ayami caught her peeking at the boys, as if trying to decide. _'This is so wonderful! School is wonderful! I have a best friend! It's my favorite season...and I KISSED KAKASHI.'_

"Um, Mi-chan? How did you know he was handsome? His face is always covered."

"...can't you just...tell?"

It seemed she would never get over it.

♥ ♥ ♥

Classes were going well, Ayami being interested in everything they had to learn. The seals of the shinobi, rather like the ninja alphabet. Which by the way, they were learning as well.

"Ma, mi, mu, me, mo! Now everyone copy these!" Little scratchings could be heard, as the students obediently followed their teacher's lead. Naruto looked a little confused, but Kiba was totally asleep next to Ayami.

"Ne, Kiba-kun..." she said while poking him, "You haven't learned this yet...you can't sleep through it!" He rolled over a bit, but eventually starting waking up and working. _'It's like this almost everyday...He never pays attention, but still maintains his grades. I hate that...'_ But then he sleepily thanked her. Ayami smiled. Perhaps he was not so bad after all.

♥ ♥ ♥

Until one day.  
The year had ended, and they now had Iruka as a teacher. They were reviewing the Transformation Jutsu, a Jutsu that most had mastered because it had been one of the first jutsu taught to them. Naruto was up and having trouble. As usual the class started laughing, and Kiba revived complaining. Then he saw Naruto messing up and began laughing along with the rest of the class. Even Tenten was reduced to helpless giggles. Ayami did not laugh, did not smile. Everyone had trouble once in a while, why did they have to pick on Naruto? She glared a little at Tenten, who hide her smile shamefully. Then she glared at Kiba. He saw her look of concentrated hate. He stopped, but still smiled. "What's wrong?" she whispered through the noise, "Realized the cruelty of your actions?"

"No..." he said, "But I need someone to wake me up during important lessons, ne?" She turned her head away, frowning. She had no reply, and the laughter of the room drown out her thoughts until...

"It doesn't matter! Someday I'll be Hokage, and you'll all respect me!"

Well, well well. That's explains why he stared so strangely at her grandfather.

♥ ♥ ♥

"Okachan! Okachan!"

"What, darling?" she said, slightly exasperated. Her baby brother, Taiki had been born awhile ago, but her mother was older now, and with three other children, she had become a little exhausted. Even ninja mommies have their limits. "Guess what Okachan? You know how Naruto always stares so at Dede?"

"Yeeeeeeees?"

"Well, he wants to be Hokage! Just like Dede!"

Her mother looked thoughtful at this. "Well, that's wonderful dear. Everyone should have a dream. It gives them motive to live and work." Ayami looked puzzled at this. She had already fulfilled her dream. I mean, after kissing Kakashi...what else was there? Well, maybe marriage, but...

"Don't you have a dream, my little Mi-chan?"

"I...I don't know."

"That's okay...your only nine, after all. Give it time."

"Yes...Okachan."

She was a little disturbed after this, and wandered outside. She kept wandering until she was deep in the forest, not really thinking where she was going. She sat down, looking dazed. _'A dream? A hope? I have none. What does this mean? What am I going to do?'_ She started going crazy, pulling her hair and clothes. She finally tired herself enough for her to lie on the ground, quietly drifting off to sleep.

♥ ♥ ♥

She was being licked. She had never been licked. Maybe it was one of Tsu-chan's tricks...no longer a baby and still bald... _'AHHH!'_ This was no human tongue, it was rough! "Wha...?" It was a large dog, bigger than her, and bigger than it's companion.

"Eh, Mi-chan! Guess I'm the one doing the waking up now!" Kiba smiled with his teeth very exposed, and very canine like.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, polite.

"Walking the family dog."

"Shouldn't you have your own by now? I mean, you are apart of the Inuzuka clan."

He sat down, making a thump as he landed. "Nah, but soon!"

Ayami nodded, and then sunk into silence, resting her chin just below her knees. She started to lose focus of where she was once more, but then...

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, really. Well, nothing you can help with."

"Really? Try me."

"No!"

"Look like I'm getting to you. Been trying to do that for a while now." He smiled, "I bet it's what Naruto said, today isn't it?" She looked away, trying to hide the red in her cheeks, trying to hide the fact that he was right. "Hey, you look like me now. That red on your cheeks." She turned to him, redder than ever. "Maybe you should have been apart of my clan...it suits you." Then he got up, turning his face away. "You know...I have a question then. How come...how come you always defend Naruto?

She looked at him now. "Well, you know my...grandmother, right?" He looked interested. "She's not a...a shinobi. And she's foreign. When my grandfather married her...there was this big uproar." She stood up now too. "The other women were constantly cruel to her, asking why such a man married such a woman. They taunted her about her lack of ability, and her trouble with their language but I think in reality...they were jealous."

"I've heard..."

"Because she was the most beautiful, and the most skilled at homemaking. As they got older, and also needed to learn to do such things for their children and family, they came to her with a different attitude...asking for help. She helped them, but never taught anyone everything she knew...except my mother." He looked blank now. "I guess that's kinda weird...sorry." He turned away.

"See you in class."

She felt better later, after passing Kakashi in the street, having him smile at her, then turn into a residential building. Oh yes, she now knew where Kakashi lived.

♥ ♥ ♥

The years passed, and Ayami forget about having a dream. She was content with good grades, and doing the best that she could. After a few more ambushes Kakashi also passed out of favor, and it was yet another thing the village teased him for. They claimed it must have been due to aging. One certainly couldn't keep the attention of young ladies forever now, could they? Though Ayami blushed sometimes when she walked by, she must have been more discreet about it, or people assumed she was just embarrassed of her behavior as a child. Ayami did not care much, and soon lost interest in boys, even to the point where she became slightly disgusted with romantic interests. However she continued to be kind to Naruto. Although she also blushed whenever he used the Sexy Jutsu. Its long hair bore a distinct resemblance to her own light brown locks.

Taiki even had grown up a little. He was previously taken with also becoming Hokage, but then all of a sudden, began following Naruto around. He was definitely taking to whatever Naruto was saying to him, working harder than ever in school. She didn't like to judge someone who really hadn't done something but...she didn't like that Ebisu-san.

♥ ♥ ♥

Soon graduation was at hand. She passed easily, due to her dedication to learning jutsu so completely. Naruto had seemed to have some trouble, but passed later. She understood it had something to do with a scroll and Iruka, but he seemed so much happier afterwards she didn't ask many questions. It was now time to be put into groups, and she crossed her fingers that Tenten, and someone else tolerable was in her group.

"Alright class! You have been divided into groups of three! These groups are not random, and are meant to bring the most advancement for all!" said Iruka. "Group 1!" and he proceeded. Tenten was not chosen, and the most annoying went first. Ayami had high hopes. Then...

"Group 5! Rock Lee! Hinata Hyuuga! Tenten!" Darn...

"Group 7...Uzumaki Naruto! Haruno Sakura! Uchiha Sasuke!"

_'Poor Naruto...with that annoying girl, and that...'_

"Nekoi Ayami! Kiba Inuzuka! Aburame Shino!"

_'Darn...boys...'_

"Class will now dismiss! Report here tomorrow at 8:00 to meet with your new teachers!"

♥ ♥ ♥

Tenten and Ayami were walking home together, quiet and most definitely a little sad. "Don't worry..." Tenten started, "We'll see plenty of each other! And if we become chuunin quickly, we could be sent on missions together!"

Ayami smiled, "Right! We should learn from these teams, and become strong! We can always still be friends!" They smiled at one another and then ran home, happy from their promise.

♥ ♥ ♥

Kiba had gotten a puppy a little while before, and it was barking happily as they waited for their teacher. It was awfully cute, but Ayami doubted that he let even so much as pet it. So cute, cute little tail wagging...

"Neeee, Mi-chan what are you doing?" Kiba was looking at her outstretched hand.

She drew her hand back quickly. "_Ahh...ah_...nothing!" He gave her a look that clearly said that he didn't think so. She looked away, but just then the door opened.

"Group 8! Kurenai Sensei is here for you!"

Shino hadn't said anything up until this point. As their new teacher spoke to them, Ayami thought _'What is with this silence! It's driving me nuts!'_ Kiba looked as if he agreed. He did speak when asked his name, but seem distracted underneath his dark glasses. But at least silence was better than smell...that Kiba smelled like his dog! He probably bathed as often. Kurenai Sensei looked as she agreed with that. "You will all report here tomorrow! And Kiba, you will take a bath before that time!"

"_**Whattttttt**_! I smell like Akamaru! The best smell in the whole world!" And the little dog yipped to that.

♥ ♥ ♥

The three were walking home, quiet, thinking of tomorrow. "What do you think we have to do tomorrow?" Kiba said to Shino. He adjusted his glasses and shrugged his shoulders. Ayami shook her head, wondering at all if this would be a pleasant experience. One smelly boy and one silent one. She was poked out of these thoughts once more by Kiba. "What do you think?"

"I think...we should just try to work together. Whatever it is." Shino actually nodded at this.

"That's right..." he said. Ayami smiled at that, "Well, at least as long as Kiba remembers to take a bath!" Then she burst out laughing, and Shino even started to chuckle. Kiba began protesting, which made them just laugh harder. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

♥ ♥ ♥

* * *

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Notes for the Reader  
**• _Ayami _has no meaning, but is a name in Japanese.  
• The Hokage and his family have been replaced by another. But a majority of the storyline is intact.  
• All characters are kept in character as possible.  
• Neji has been removed in order to make room for Ayami.  
• Tenten's and Lee's ages have been changed.  
• The name _Anana_ and _Dede_ mean 'Grandmother' and 'Grandfather' respectively. These are Turkish words.  
• _Taiki_ means 'Sunshine', _Hikarinotsu _means 'Light of the Moon' and _Hikarinohi_ means 'Light of the Sun.' The Hikari names are based off of Turkish names, _Ayla _and _Aysem.  
_• Please **review**!

* * *


	2. Chapter Two

Naruto and Tenten seemed to be adjusting well to their groups. Naruto even seemed to like that pink-haired terror, despite her obvious and annoying affection for Sasuke. But she figured at long as he was happy, it didn't matter.

The days passed, and through their missions they began to know one another. Shino was actually a sweetheart, just a silent sweetheart. Ayami knew one day she was lose herself to the temptation of giving him a hug. _'He's so cute without trying!' _Akamaru was equally cute. She was resisting temptation there too.

_'Too much...cuteness...concentration!'_

It was always the worst when they had free time, and were pursing their individual hobbies. Shino collected bugs, never killing them, always putting them in a jar. Like Naruto's need to know what lay under Kakashi's mask, it was Ayami's wonder what Shino did with these bugs. She didn't think he used them for fighting...and he would certainly never stick them on pins for a collection. But perhaps the secret wasn't that interesting.

Kiba 'walked his dog' which was more like teaching the dog ninja tricks, and Ayami read up in a tree. So peaceful, until...

"Mi-chan! Watch out!" And she was knocked out of the tree.

♥ ♥ ♥

"Hey, are you okay?" Kiba's face swam to her through the darkness.

"Wha...what?"

"You...er...hit your head when you fell out of the tree."

The words, _'And who's fault was that, IDIOT!'_ formed in her head, but never reached her lips. All she managed was a groan. Akamaru jumped up onto her chest, making noises of sympathy. Kiba dragged her to the tree and sat her up. "Ugh...your...heavier...than you look." She didn't take offense at this, because she knew it to be true. It was actually one of her strengths, for whenever she was fighting, anything that required weight judgment was to her advantage. They often underjudged her, and as a result their move didn't work to its full extent, or completely failed. "Hmm...not saying anything to that? Unusual girl."

She looked annoyed. "I don't care. I have no problem with the way I look." She glared haughtily at him.

"You and are very similar, aren't we? We both have pride." Akamaru barked to this, as if in agreement.

"Similar? What are you talking about? That's certainly not true concerning hygiene! Personal...or otherwise."

"Hey! That's not true! I've gotten better!"

"Oh really? How often do you clean the toilet?"

"Ummm..."

"We clean it every week! Every single one! Sometimes more often!"

"Well, we're still similar in other things. Maybe our good habits will rub off on one another."

"What good habits do you have?"

"You can teach me uhh...cleanliness. And **I** can teach you to fall asleep in class!"

She hmphed, but secretly she was interested. She had tried for years to do it just once. Iruka-sensei had seen her at it and knew she was never sleeping. He could tell by the way her eyes twitched when important information was given out. Even so, he teased her about it.

"I know that look...you want to know."

"No, I don't!"

"Stubbornness, another similarity!"

**"NOOOOOOO!"**

"Well then, how about I let you...pet Akamaru?" This was totally too much for her. She couldn't resist the adorable face of Akamaru. Adorable barks, adorable ears...adorable paws.

And she was already picking the dog up and loving him. It was all over. Allllll over.

He sat next to her, and they both looked up at the sky. It was covered with stars. "Where's Shino?"

"He went home...didn't want to, but I said I would stay. He likes you better than he likes me."

"I don't think so."

"I know so. He doesn't like my bossy behavior. He doesn't know you're so similar to me. Maybe he wouldn't like you then, ne Mi-chan?"

She didn't say anything. He kept cornering her. Maybe it was the fact that he was right, or better at this annoying battle of wits than her. She didn't want to admit to either one. They sat there in silence for a while, looking at the stars.

"Hmm...time to go. You know...maybe we should do this more often."

♥ ♥ ♥

The next day, Ayami caught herself looking at her Kiba. The way she used to look at...

_'No! Boys are useless right now! Look at those silly girls, fawning over Sasuke. Tenten looks dreamy eyed all the time too...it's affecting her work. Even Hinata likes Naruto, though...'_ She watched her comrade in the corner of her eye.

_'Though...it makes her stronger.'_

Training ended late that day, and Ayami lay on the ground, gaining some energy before walking home. It was early summer and no bugs of the annoying kind were anywhere to be seen.

"I see you've joined me again under the stars. Are we going to do this every day? Or did you just really want to find out how to sleep during class?"

"This is impossible to teach** me**, just as it is impossible..."

"I cleaned my toilet yesterday."

Now this shocked the composed Ayami into sitting up, and looking at the boy lying not so far away from her. Then she collapsed onto the ground again. "Okay...how is it done?"

"Well it is a technique only mastered by the greatest of ninjas..."

"Kiba-kun..."

"...passed down through the ages, in basically an advanced bloodline..."

_"Kiba-kun..."_

"...although it has become quite a dispersed bloodline..."

**"KIBA!"**

"Alright! Alright! Well it's simple really. First you have to be bored. Are you ever bored in class? Or does everything just thrill you?"

She didn't answer.

"I'm sure it doesn't. No one has reached that level of insanity. But anyway, you find a comfortable, but inconspicuous position. Slowly easing yourself into your folded arms usually works. I've seen Naruto do it with just his face on the table, but only professionals can do that. You'd have to practice. A lot."

She sighed, watching the clouds drift by.

♥ ♥ ♥

It happened again the next night. "What do you have to teach me now!" she said.

"Well, even though your the Hokage's daughter, you have to be able to pull pranks right?"

And so and so on. Eventually Kiba stop trying to teach her the ways of living on the edge. Of teacher's nerves that is. And they just talked. Sometimes even Shino joined them, but then there was always a lot less talking and a lot more stargazing. She found out that she was an item of interest to the other school children, due to being the granddaughter of the Hokage, and defender of Naruto. Tenten apparently had been pumped numerous times, but she had always remained loyal. Besides she didn't really know that much anyway. At least anything interesting. Still...

_'Talking to a boy like this...I never thought I would. Well, maybe someone like Shino. But as only as casual friends, not like...not like...'_

Kiba starting poking her. "I know that look..."

_'Not like this.'_

♥ ♥ ♥

Ayami was at home for a rare family dinner. She was sitting next to her father and mother, and should have been such a happy occasion. But she found herself looking outwards at the dark, thinking..."Ano, Okachan...what's wrong with Oneechan" said a perspective Hikarinotsu. Her parents looked at her. Caught in the intensive concentration of worried parents, she smiled under pressure.

"Just...tired!"

Her parents thought this over, and accepted this. But she saw her grandfather keeping an eagle's eye on her throughout the meal. She excused herself early, trying to escape the eye that seemed to go through wall and person alike. She quietly stepped into her room, and shut the door behind her. _'Ugh...this is not good. Boys only create problems! And this is a bad boy! And he's the cutest one you've ever...'_

_'Darn. Maybe this is something else. It's this lack of a dream. Or...or...something.'_

She hopped out her own window.

♥ ♥ ♥

Wandering around by moonlight was so peaceful; it immediately made her feel better. The night air the smell now connected with comfort. So calm, she didn't even realize why this was. She let her feet lead her into the forest. Soon it was so dark that she could only see the outline of the leaves that shaped the trees. She wandered into a small clearing and the light poured in there as if it were a trap. She sat on the rock, not really daring to look at the stars. It was so warm and quiet and dark, that she soon began to fall asleep. But then she felt movement against her. "You missed this...didn't you?"

"How did you find me?"

"Akamaru says you smell like soap ten miles away. He recommends that you never ever anger the Inuzuka clan, due to the fact that they will smell you coming before you have a chance even to do anything _else_ wrong."

"Well then, I guess your here now."

"Yeah..." and he turned to look at her. She looked at him, and his forehead protector. She untied it from his head. "What are you going to do with that? I know it annoys you. But even though I'm like a dog, I can't tie it around my neck in a bow like a cat."

"Disapprove of my choice?" she said, referring to her own fashion of wearing the hitate. "The neck is important too." She began tying it around his arm, so that the symbol was still clearly visible. Then she pulled down his awful coat hood. "Better. You can see your eyes now."

"They're just black. Not blue...like someone else I know."

"Well, the eyes are most important. And someone smart must have told you to wear this." She drew a finger under his eye, a little pinprick of black showing up on her fingertip.

"You're not wearing anything at all..." he touched her face. She smiled.

"The Hokage doesn't like it. He always says _'This makeup...it covers true beauty. Ruins the face.'_"

"Unusual man. Unusual granddaughter."

"I guess so."

"Hey, see that? Looks like you Akamaru." He was pointed to a particular cluster of stars.

"It does!" She rubbed Akamaru's head and they both laughed.

♥ ♥ ♥

"Alright team! Today there is a special announcement! The chuunin exams...will be in one week!"

"One week!" Ayami sounded a little frantic. Kiba looked unconcerned, and Shino had no reaction.

"Yes, and we will be training hard! They are not to be taken lightly...genin have even died." Everyone looked a little whiter at this. When Ayami saw Shino the emotionless react as the rest of them, she had to work hard to hide a smile. Cute as always!

"Hopefully your new techniques that you have learned since graduation will help, and if you work hard, you may even be able to learn a new one!" All of them looked interested in that.

♥ ♥ ♥

"Report!" said the stately Hokage.

"Yes, sir! Team 8 is doing well, all advancing quickly. Their teamwork is perhaps, the best of all the teams this year," she said, not a little proud.

"Oh? And how is that?"

"It's because of your granddaughter Hokage. She treats both boys very well, and doesn't seem to care for one less than the other. Both have formed a healthy relationship with her, and like her. Because of that, they treat one another better."

"If I didn't know both you and Ayami-chan, I would think you were trying to butter me up Kurenai. But it's true, if she trusts you, her kindness is endless." He turned to his wife, smiling as she worked beside her husband. "She gets it from you honey!"

Kurenai smiled at the old couple. "I have confidence in them all."

♥ ♥ ♥

"Alright it's here!" shouted Kiba as they marched along to the Chuunin exams. He looked over to a quiet Ayami. "Don't get nervous, okay?" he said concerned. Shino looked too, but he didn't see any nervousness.

"What are you talking about Kiba? She seems fine."

"Look at her eyes, idiot! When she gets nervous they go blank like that! She's thinking about what's bothering her. Probably she can't even hear us right now. She's on auto-pilot."

Shino looked closer, and could see that she wasn't totally cognizant, so he tentatively poked her. She shook her head, turned to the source of the poke and smiled. "Did you need something, Shino?" He shook his head slightly, and watched her as she slid back inside herself. Kiba was right, she was nervous.

♥ ♥ ♥

"Mi-chan!" shouted a welcome and familar voice. It was Tenten, pretty and happy as ever.

"Hey!" It had been a little while since they'd seen one another...about two weeks in fact. "How are you?"

"Better than ever!" she smiled and gave the 'V' for victory. "Hey...I have a favor to ask."

"Anything!" Ayami said willingly, but a little confused.

Tenten tiptoed near her, pushing her to the side of the crowded hallway. "You know Shino? Well, I hope your not into him too...but...he's really cute. So talented, and always composed. I heard you're close, so..."

Ayami was surprised._ 'The Chuunin exam right now...and she's thinking about a boy. Terrible.'_ And she said as much. "...but I'm only saying for your sake. I don't like him like that."

Tenten nodded, a little ashamed.

"Hey..." Ayami started, "It's alright. Everyone's been working hard, it's easy to lose focus. After the exams, I'll tell you everything I know, okay?" Tenten nodded happily.

"What's going on here?" Shino loomed over them. Tenten, unused to this went pink. Ayami merely looked up at him.

"Stop that Shino. Your scaring people. Tenten is my friend. If you're nice, I'll introduce you." Shino had no reaction to this but slid off.

♥ ♥ ♥

The first part went well, although Ayami seemed a little too scared to move for a while. She answered the first question, but remained stuck on all the others. She had never learned this nonsense; it was only for the knowledge obsessed. She then realized something was wrong. Akamaru kept barking during the exam, and Kiba kept saying things like 'Good boy.' She could hear him even from where she was. She then realized that fear had paralyzed her into not noticing the true meaning of the exam.

_'I'm supposed to...cheat!'_

She started fidgeting, trying to figure out how she could do this. She didn't have any kind of technique for this situation, unless...

She requested to go to the toilet and when the door was closed made the signs and whispered, "Aibyouka no Jutsu!" and a cat spirit materialized before her, but remained unseen to anyone else. This was an old technique passed down through her family, mainly used to spy on an enemy from far away. But...

She whispered what she would need to this cat, and it bowed politely before scampering off to find the answers. Now she only worried for Naruto. Her teammates...well, they would both be okay.

♥ ♥ ♥

Kiba pounced on her as soon as the test was over, and even Shino showed some concern. "Hey! Did you figure it out?"

"Yeah...thanks to you and your adorable mutt."

Shino nodded, "I thought of sending a bug your way...but..."

"No it's okay. I uhhh...used something I haven't used in a while. I forgot about it."

"What? WHAT?" Kiba howled.

"I err...summoned a spirit?"

Shino nodded his approval. Kiba jumped at this, "Hey, that's what Akamaru was yapping about! He kept saying 'There's something here! It smells like Ayami!'

♥ ♥ ♥

The rest of the exam went smoothly. Shino and Kiba had excellent survival skills, what with the both of them being so in synch with nature. Ayami only had to add her extra cleverness to traps and came up with the idea of a password, which she never spoke aloud, but drew her teammates close to the ground to draw it in symbols. They got the message, and it was absolutely secure, never having been spoken out loud. She had brought lunch and dinner in case of the test lasting all day, but not for five days. She also had a few energy snacks, which proved to be useful and were used quickly. It didn't matter...Kiba found them food quickly anytime they needed it. They caught several people in only a few hours and eventually obtained a heaven scroll to go with their earth scroll. However, at one time Team 8 could be heard having a rather lively discussion in the forest.

"Well, did you make this or not?"

"So what if I did, or didn't!"

"It shows your ability as a wife!"

"And what do **YOU **care about that!"

"Nothing! But if you're this argumentative and you're cooking _sucks_, it's my responsibility to warn the man marrying you!"

**"MAYBE I WON'T GET MARRIED, BECAUSE IDIOTS LIKE YOU SEEM TO RULE THE EARTH!"**

It was a relief to have it over with.

♥ ♥ ♥

Then the preliminaries started.

Ayami started to fret over this, seeing no way everyone she cared about would get through this to the final exam. She stood with her teammates, watching the screen announce the matches, its beep like a bell tolling. Shino was fine, knocking out a strong opponent with his ever useful bugs. Tenten was knocked out by that girl from the sand village. Then Kiba and Naruto names appeared on the screen. Kiba said, "Oh look, I think you and I just won the lottery Akamaru." Ayami inwardly squirmed at that. It only got worse as the match went on, Kiba steadily torturing Naruto.

"Hey, you want to be Hokage? What a joke."

Ayami had to force herself to be quiet; knowing that yelling at might disturb either one. She fumed silently at Kiba for his ways. _'How dare he?' _Shino saw his comrade's reddened face, but assumed it was fear for Kiba, and gently placed his hand on her shoulder. She calmed a bit, touched by Shino's concern, but knew it would take a long time for her to forgive Kiba. And when he lost, she cheered loudly for Naruto. Kiba looked at her as she did this. She didn't take note.

♥ ♥ ♥

It was her turn next, against Hyuuga Hinata. She wasn't taking her seriously, which actually turned out to be unfortunate for Ayami. She hadn't known about the Hyuuga special bloodline abilities. Thinking she wouldn't even need to perform anything special, just use her speed and power alone to beat her, she didn't think much of the light punches that Hinata threw at her. Hinata kept getting up, looking at Naruto in that way that let everyone know just exactly how she felt about him. Just as Hinata fell to the ground unconscious, and she was about to apologize for having to do this to her, a searing pain grasped her insides and she...

Fell into the dark herself.

♥ ♥ ♥

* * *

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Notes for the Reader**  
• Neji has been removed in order to make room for Ayami.  
• Please **review**!

* * *


	3. Chapter Three

"**Wakeupwakeupwakeup**!" Naruto was pouncing on her bed, her family members cooing over her bruised body. She sighed, she'd lost. But then she turned and smiled for Naruto.

"What's going on? Are all the exams over?"

"No, no! We have a month until the final exam! Me, Shino, Sasuke, fan girl, Gaara, that freaky puppet kid, Shikamaru, and Bandage Man!"

Ayami was highly disappointed in herself. She thought that she was doing so well. Her father sat next to her, and kindly hugged her.

"That family has a special technique, you know. It's called 'soft hands' and does damage to your internal organs. You didn't feel it until the end...I was studying about it while you slept."

She smiled at him and his kindness. He would probably later tell her exactly how to avoid this technique. She was grateful.

"_Ano, ano..._Mi-hime!" Naruto said bouncing more, "You're going to come see me right?"

"Of course!"

"Thank you!" and he rushed off.

♥ ♥ ♥

Her family left shortly afterwards, covering her with kisses and love, telling her grandfather had come before, and had promised to teach her a new technique before the last part of the Chuunin Exam. They all promised to help her, telling her next time would definitely be different. She sat alone in the hospital room, quietly eating some snacks brought to her from home, lovingly prepared by her grandmother. She felt much better, easily comforted by love and attention. Then Shino walked in, quiet and steathful as ever. He adjusted his glasses, and walked towards her, hand temporarily raised in a silent greeting. He sat on the bed, and looked at her.

"Feel okay?"

"Yeah." she gushed, "My family just came...this was a tough one. I'm sure I'll pass next time."

"I know you will. But..."

"But what?"

"It's Kiba."

"What's wrong with Kiba? Pride damaged and his heart failed because of it? Serves him right, taunting an opponent, it's the worst..."

Shino held up a hand. "I know, and your right. But he's acting very strangely. I asked him if it was the match, and he said he could get over that easily with his mom's dog biscuits. So I asked him again what was wrong, but he denied anything was wrong."

"And...?"

"I think you should talk to him. I'm his comrade. You are his friend."

"I don't want to."

"It's your duty, Mi-chan." Ayami pouted at this, crossing her arms and not looking at Shino. But she knew he was right, and he knew he had won. He affectionately rubbed her head, the first time he had shown such care, and then walked out.

_'...stupid boys...'_

♥ ♥ ♥

Ayami padded down the white hallways of the hospital, her white shirt with the bow tied in the back in place of the flimsy paper gown. Bandages still covered her hands, and underneath her clothes, and she had a large patch on her cheek. She felt fine, but knew the wounds were tender underneath the wrappings. She made her way to Kiba's room, after being told of it's location by a friendly nurse. She didn't know what she was going to say, and was even more lost for words when she saw Kiba. His head was covered in wrappings, and he was staring out the window, absentmindedly stroking Akamaru. She probably would have stood there a lot longer, trying to collect her words, if Akamaru had not alerted his master to the presence of a friend. Kiba quickly turned to face her, and her heart ached. He looked so forlorn, that she looked down, ready to apologize.

"I...I'm so..."

"So, your here? I guess you don't totally hate me."

She walked over to his bed, and sat in the chair next to the bed. "I'm sorry...I didn't show more concern for you when...when you lost, but..."

"Hey, it's okay. I deserved it. You were right about Naruto."

She didn't say anything, not even able to look at him, she felt so guilty. She felt a cold nose against her hands, then something warm. She thought it was Akamaru, snuggled under her palm, but when she looked, it was...Kiba's hand. He squeezed hers lightly. "Friends?" he said. She hugged him, long and hard, not daring to cry.

♥ ♥ ♥

Her grandfather taught her the long held secret, and she took to it, learning it faster than even her grandfather had. As she was practicing it, her grandfather held up her hand, looking at it, then holding her thumb's first joint between his fingers.

"Hey honey! That's a lot of willpower you have!"

♥ ♥ ♥

The Chuunin final round was about to begin, and Ayami sat excitedly in the stands with Kiba, ready to cheer Shino. The matches were good, much better because she wasn't in them, and didn't have to worry. When Shino's turn came though, his opponent Kankuro simply forfeited. This made Ayami extremely nervous. _'Why would he forfeit? Why would he give up now?'_ Kiba looked confused as well. Only a little while later they would know, and lament.

♥ ♥ ♥

After the destruction of Konohana, Ayami breathed a sigh of relief as she learned that everyone she cared for was still alive. She never dreamed that a death would come in her own family, would come to its strongest member.

The Hokage was dead.

Ayami was wrecked, her whole family was. They were like a lion with its mane cut off and wounded terribly, thrashing about. Ayami cried with her family, and on her own. She didn't see her teammates or anyone else for a week, although she heard that several were wounded badly. She sometimes lay prostrate on the ground, unable to breathe, so unreal was this. Her town was destroyed, the town that her grandfather helped to build, and her dear, dear sweet Dede was dead. She felt she would die as well, but knew she wouldn't, and couldn't for the sake of her grandfather's town. She finally saw everyone at the funeral, and seeing so many hearts broken along with hers helped her. Her grandfather would never be forgotten, his very face was carved into the wall. Akamaru even had on a little black coat, and Ayami almost laughed for what seemed like the first time in years. But then she remembered her grandfather would have wanted her to laugh, and so she did quietly. No one else had to understand.

♥ ♥ ♥

Soon everyone was repairing the town, and before you could bat an eyelash a new Hokage was in place, a woman. Ayami was happy, feeling protected again in her town. They started training again, Shino severely disappointed in not being selected to become a chuunin. Ayami knew he would have if the judges had actually seen him fight. As it was, only Shikamaru was chosen. Kiba and Shino worked harder than ever, and Ayami was finding it hard to keep up. Kiba even went home after training, he was so tired. Sometimes Ayami sought the stars herself, and even Shino joined her once. Kiba was working too hard and long, developing new techniques. She thought this was best for now, a little time for everyone to work off and heal private wounds, but then there came the order one early morning...

♥ ♥ ♥

"Naruto! Wait for me!" Sakura was running down the streets, early in the morning. Ayami had been up all night, unable to sleep, and was walking home when she heard her. Sakura had an urgent note in her voice, one usually only reserved for Sasuke. Ayami turned around and shouted at her, asking what was wrong. "It's Sasuke! He's run away! Naruto and four others are going after him!"

"What four others?"

"Chouji, Shikamaru, Shino, and Kiba!"

Ayami froze for a moment, Sakura anxiously stopping before her.

"How...how dangerous is this?"

"They're saying...they're saying they may not come back alive!"

Ayami needed no further motivation; she started running even before Sakura did. She ran through the streets all the way to the front gate of the village. And there stood the five boys, ready to leave. She heard Sakura's shout behind her, and they all turned. She just kept running, stopping before them to one side. She looked at all of them, memorizing their faces, as she heard Sakura running to Naruto. As Sakura stood crying before Naruto, using him to find her Sasuke, Ayami looked at Kiba, then Shino, then Kiba. She stared at Kiba, willing him to understand her. As Sakura finished, they started off. Ayami continued looking at Kiba, and he paused before going.

"What is it Mi-chan?"

"You'd better come home."

"Of course...because," And he turned, and started walking.

"Because...you are _my_ dream."

♥ ♥ ♥

Ayami fretted terribly over the next few days, in more ways than one. A lot of boys she cared about were out there, and it was frustrating. She couldn't concentrate, but instead took to bothering the Hokage for more backup, even if it was just her alone. The Hokage listened, telling her that the earliest people available would be sent, but on no condition whatsoever was she supposed to go alone. Eventually everyone returned.

♥ ♥ ♥

"Hey! How are you and Akamaru?"

"Care more about the dog than me, huh? I guess it can't be helped." But he was pleased that she had asked about both. "I'm okay, but Akamaru needs some love." Ayami went over and obediently pet the puppy, kissing it on the head before going over to Kiba and sitting next to him.

"Hey."

"Hey." Ayami reached out to poke his undamaged cheek. "So what now?"

"Whaddya mean, _'so what'_?"

"What am I supposed to do, with a boy going around saying things like _'You are my dream._'?"

"Oh, well, there is always affection for the girl's hero when he comes home triumphant."

And he caught her, so close she close feel his hot breathe. It was was warm puppy smell. She didn't look him in the eyes. If she ran away now, it would damage the team's relations. He might tell others. She peeked up. His face was a little red too.

But she didn't want to be ruled over by a boy. She had seen enough of that in the other girls, driving their actions to get their man. She wanted her own dream.

"Isn't that only in fairytales?"

"This can be ours. We can have a...dogtail!"

But...maybe this wouldn't have to be that way. Couldn't she just...do what made her happy?

"You've come to a conclusion in the middle. Rare for you." And he kissed her in the warm sunshine, while Akamaru happily barked away.

♥ ♥ ♥

"I don't want anyone to know about this." she said the next time they were alone.

"I know. I haven't told anyone."

"Because...because they might..."

"I know. It both strengthens and weakens a ninja. If others know about it, they know that ninja's weakness. But it gives them something to fight for and live for."

She looked at him, wondering how he knew. She wondered why she didn't anticipate his thoughts. _'But then again, that would have been boring.'_ she thought as she snuggled against him and Akamaru.

♥ ♥ ♥

They still snuck conversations under the stars, but added walks through the forest at the dead of night to their activities.

Everyday he told her something about herself. One day he said.

"Up close you smell a little different. Like a flower, a white one I've seen, but don't know the name of."

"Don't know the name either. You'll have to ask my mother."

"That would be an interesting conversation._'Could you please tell me what your daughter smells like?'_" She started laughing, and then heard a sound. All of a sudden Shino was standing over her. Kiba smiled at him. "So...you've found us, Shino. Jealous?"

"I thought something was up."

Ayami immediately turned to Shino, grabbing his baggy jacket by the front. He looked a little concerned, like she would throw him or something, but instead she looked up at him. A look of desperation...Shino had never seen her with that face before. "Please...please don't tell anyone!"

"I wo..."

"Please!" She grabbed him now in a hug. "It's so important." Shino started blushing at this outpouring of emotion. He was quite unused to it. And how was it that the bossy Kiba got such a quiet girl? Perhaps this meant he was destined for a person of talkativeness.

'Definitely should try to speak more often!' Imagine, he could get a female Naruto.

♥ ♥ ♥

She was so happy these days; it was her dreams that became unsatisfying. She stayed awake in her euphoria, sleep becoming a chore rather than a comfort. The only thing that bothered was Naruto's unhappiness, ever since Sasuke had run away. It nagged at her, becoming more and more a insistent. She was sitting with Kiba and Shino after practice one day, and Hinata came to her, voicing the same exact concern as Ayami. Ayami looked at her comrades for a suggestion.

"Naruto is _definitely_..."

"Kiba-kun..."

"Alright, alright...but anyway."

Shino adjusted his glasses. "Well there is the Bikouchuu."

"Bikachuu?" said everyone.

And Shino explained.

"We are taking this to the Hokage." said Ayami.

♥ ♥ ♥

"Let's...**go**!" said a rowdy Naruto. It was a team of five to find this mysterious bug that could trace any smell if exposed to it before birth. Shino was the leader, and of Naruto had to come. Kiba, Ayami, and Hinata were there as well.

It was supposed to be a simple and easy mission, but Ayami knew that with Naruto nothing was ever simple. Shino was asking Hinata exactly how her Byukagan worked. He was taking stock of their resources.

"I guess it's time to show you my new technique than. It'll definitely be in tune with Shino's and your abilities." And she showed Kiba, the iris of her dilating in a sliver, the color in her eyes spreading throughout the white.

"Cool...now your freaky-eyed too."

"I think it's rather pretty."

"Well this way, you and I match. We'll be freaky-eye team."

"Hinata's left out?"

"Well..." said Kiba whispering. "Don't tell her or Shino, but I don't want to be on anyone else's team."

"Bad dog." Ayami whispered back.

"I know." Then Kiba said louder, "Show Shino now."

Ayami obediently went forward to show and explain her eyes.

♥ ♥ ♥

It went well enough, Ayami intervening on several occasions when the boys began to play rough. Kiba gave her a heart attack when they stopped to camp that night, insisting that the tent was too small, and that they should split up. Before he could get out exactly where he wanted who, Shino agreed and said that girls would be in one tent and boys in another. Ayami gave him a little smile of appreciation before she went with Hinata to set up camp. She didn't mind sleeping near Kiba, knowing that he'd keep her warm and that he'd definitely gotten better smelling recently, but she didn't want to arouse suspicions. They were already having trouble hiding it from their families, and if Naruto found out, that would be the end of it. It was difficult to understand why one of her teammates was over so much more often than the other, despite Ayami's explanation that he was shy. And when she went over to Kiba's, the dog's instantly knew from their smells that the two of them were an 'item.' Kiba had to quickly order them to say nothing to no one, but the dogs still could not hide their excitement and the unusual amount of affection that the dogs showed for this girl did not go unnoticed. He did sneak out once that night, and woke her up.

"What are you doing here!"

"Relax, Hinata's gone somewhere. It's been awhile, now. Even Naruto left."

"Everyone out of their beds. My grandmother would be hyperventilating right about now.

He crept over to her, enveloping her in hug. She went lax as usual. "How do you get so soft?" He said nuzzling her.

"Secret technique."

"Wanna try the Sexy Jutsu!"

♥ ♥ ♥

Next morning Kiba had a huge bump on his head.

The mission was a failure in the end, due to something Naruto did, but a lady does not discuss.

♥ ♥ ♥

"Hey!" Tenten shouted, running toward Ayami, waving one arm in salutation. She caught up to her childhood friend. "I haven't talked to you in forever!"

"I know! I'm so sorry, but you know how things have been..."

It was true, except for a very sincere apology that her grandfather had died, and a lovely hug the two had not spoken. It was certainly busy in Konohana.

"That's okay. Hey, remember your promise?"

Ayami smiled brightly, "Of course not!"

Tenten looked shocked, "Wow. Not like you...I'd thought you'd try to forget."

"Oh...well, I guess I've been looking around recently. I can see how boys can be a welcome distraction."

Tenten smiled happily, "Sooo...?"

"Well, there's not much to tell. He's from the Aburame clan; fighting style is far away, uses bugs that suck chakra stored in his body..."

"Maybe you really haven't changed dear..."

"Okay! He's really quiet, but really sweet. He cares deeply about his comrades. He knows everything about every kind of bug...and he collects bugs. I don't think he kills them, so I'm not really sure what happens to those. Um...he doesn't like loud girls. Actually, I'm sure you'd be good for him. You talk enough, unlike Hinata. If he was with Hinata they might never actually speak."

Tenten blushed happily. "I don't know what it is...I think it's partly his skills, but also those sunglasses. And he does seem so sweet."

"I'll introduce you than. I'm just going now to meet him and Kiba for lunch at the ramen shop. Shino says teamwork means that sometimes you just need to have a nice chat."

"Won't I be intruding then?"

"No, Kiba's not going to talk to him. He only teases him. I'll have to draw his attention away so he actually does improve his relations with Shino. You'll make my job so much easier. Even Shino can be distracted by a pretty girl."

Tenten readily agreed.

♥ ♥ ♥

"Hey guys! This is my friend Tenten! You remember her from the chuunin exams?" Shino looked over, but Kiba was involved in his ramen. His interest in girls began and ended with Ayami. Tenten bowed politely, blushing a little. "You don't mind if she eats with us? I haven't spoken to her in forever."

Shino shrugged, and returned to his food. Ayami pushed Tenten to the seat next to Shino, and then pushed Kiba down so she could sit between him and Shino. She ordered her food, while Kiba finished his noodle and started talking animatedly to her about what they would do for training the next few days. Ayami happily listened to him but concentrated on the conversation next to her, which was going very nicely. Tenten was talking about the exams and exactly how Shino's techniques worked, while explaining about hers. Shino went even so far as to compliment her accuracy at hitting targets. He was not fooled in any way by what was going on, and after waving a warm farewell (for Shino) he pulled Ayami over.

"I know what you're doing."

"What am I doing? I am doing nothing."

"She's cute, but she's not going to like me."

"How do you know? Maybe she already does."

Shino looked perplexed by this thought, and said no more, instead he starting walking home. But Ayami thought she could detect the faintest blush on his cheeks. Kiba pulled her back. "Let's ditch this place!" and he ran towards the forest, Ayami helplessly and happily trailing along.

♥ ♥ ♥

* * *

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Notes for the Reader  
**• Please **review**!

* * *


	4. Chapter Four

"So whaddya think?" said Mitarashi Anko the snake-wielding terror. She and Kurenai had gone to get dangos together. After all, even kunoichi got their girl time too. "Now that Uchiha Sasuke has gone...it's left a void, hmm?"

"You mean, a void in talent?" said Kurenai, scarlet eyes wide and innocent.

"No! I mean, now that he's not here, there isn't any guy for the girls to go goo-goo over! They'll have to find new fixations, right?" Anko said, grinning wide.

Kurenai closed her eyes in contemplation. "Oh you are a sick, sick person Anko..."

Anko simply continued to grin. "So wanna play _that_ game?"

Kurenai just smiled in reply.

"Let's start with Haruno Sakura." Anko imperiously announced. Kurenai wrinkled her nose involuntarily.

"I saw that! Your letting the opinions of your students rub off on you!"

Kurenai defiantly shook her head. "I do not know what you speak of."

"Yeah, yeah...whatever you say!" Anko teased.

"How about Naruto? She's been around him a lot lately."

"That's only because she wants him to bring back Sasuke!"

"Oh...right...and Hyuuga Hinata..."

"The most obvious crush of all time on Naruto...what about Lee?"

"That's perfect! He's crazy over Sakura!"

"Yeah, and she might be sick of that continually cool attitude. I mean **I **would be."

Kurenai shook her head a little at this statement, remembering the common comparison between Anko and Naruto. Naruto had always made it perfectly clear that he also was very sick of the Uchiha's attitude. "What about Yamanako Ino?"

"That's a hard one..."

"Well, _clearly_ Shikamaru is not an option."

"Yeah! He totally gave up to that Temari girl! And he seems the type of boy who would resent losing to a girl."

"Absolutely! Asuma-san told me after the exams, that he had grumbled about having to fight girls all the time. He even said that Temari was more troublesome than his mother. A _true_ sign of love." Kurenai said, grinning evilly.

"Well...there is that other boy on her team? What's his name...Akimichi..."

"...Chouji?"

"That's the one! What about him?"

"She always calls him fat...and well...he is a bit chubby."

"How do you know so much about that team?" Anko said an evil look in her eye.

"Jounin with teams always discuss and compare..." said Kurenai, blatantly avoiding the subject of a tall, dark, chain-smoking ninja.

"If you say so..." said Anko snickering. "Hey...hey...what about...that, er...girl of yours?" she managed through her giggles.

"Nekoi Ayami?" Kurenai said, looking surprised.

"Yeah...that's the one. Who'd you put her with?"

Kurenai looked thoughtful at this. Ayami was also so devoted to not falling behind the boys. And she had often heard her scorn the other's on their crushes.

_"Kurenai-sensei, it is absolutely...ugh. That's why they call the girls weak." _

_"But I heard that even you, Ayami-chan, once liked Kakashi." Ayami blushed at this, but brushed it off quickly._

_"I was only a child. Now is the time to focus on our studies. We have forevermore to fool around with that other nonsense."_

While Kurenai had not argued with her at the time, she thought how the recent events in Konohana had proven the young female wrong. As ninja, they did _not_ have all the time in the world. She wondered if the death of the Hokage had brutally forced her to change her ideas.

"What's wrong? She already have a boyfriend?"

"I don't think so...it's just that she's been so violently opposed to stuff like this in the past. I can't even begin to think who'd she would chose."

"What about that Shino guy? I mean, most of the girls don't really know what he looks like, but...what _if _she accidentally saw him without his glasses? I mean, they are on the same team. It could happen." said Anko, both wistful and doubting in the same moment.

Kurenai laughed. "It's been Kiba's goal since...forever. He's been trying to get the glasses off. Ayami once told him he should just ask Shino."

"And...?"

"And it's Kiba! He's not going to try anything the easy way."

"Anyway...how about him?"

Kurenai thought about it, and at first it seemed like a good match...but..."She already loves him like a brother. I see her looking at him, dying to love him into life. But she doesn't like him like that."

Anko looked doubtful at this, but continued. "Well...what about Kiba?"

"Kiba...well, he's been watching her for a while now. _You_ know. But recently he stopped. It's like...he found someone new."

"Or maybe got his fill of whatever he was looking for!" said Anko, now laughing indecently.

"Anko!" scolded the raven-haired ninja. "They're only children, for goodness sake!"

♥ ♥ ♥

Kakashi sighed, hidden well in the village of Konohana. Asuma, who hid next to him, sighed as well.

"Why don't they ever talk about _themselves_?" Asuma questioned. "This is the closest I've heard...b-but it's among the genin!"

Kakashi put a consoling hand on his friend's shoulder. "We may never know."

♥ ♥ ♥

"Hey...Mi-chan." Kiba sat next to her, high in the treetops, their legs dangling over a branch.

"Yes, Kiba?"

"Don't you wanna know...what's underneath Shino's glasses?" he asked, wide toothy grin on his face.

Ayami starting swinging her legs. "Kiba, this again? We could just ask him." She knew that Naruto had tried to do something similar to Kakashi. He had told her the whole story a few days ago.

_"First we took him to get ramen, but then that Shikamaru and his team showed up. We MISSED IT! He actually took off his mask to eat, but he was so...fast. Then..."_

_"Why didn't...you just ask him?" Ayami said, patting her friend in a consoling manner._

_"Well, I DID...in the end. HE HAD ANOTHER MASK ON!_

Kiba looked totally shocked at the idea. "No _way_! He'll say no! Actually...he probably won't even answer."

Ayami thought about this, and had to admit Kiba could be right. "But...you never know! If he says no...I'll help you to take them off. Deal?"

Akamaru barked out a comment. "Yeah..." said Kiba. "Akamaru's right! If we ask him, he'll be suspicious later!"

"I won't kiss you for a week if you don't ask him first!"

"…So Akamaru, where's Shino? I need to ask him a question." Akamaru barked.

"What? I am _so not_ a pushover!"

♥ ♥ ♥

"Kiba! Move! I'm squished!"

"Just sit in my lap, okay! This is getting good!"

"Oh for goodness sake, Kiba...they're only _training_." Ayami said, hidden in the forest with Kiba. They had found Shino practicing in the woods, but he wasn't alone. Tenten was desperately attacking him, but Ayami knew the flush on her cheeks wasn't just from exertion. Shino's jacket was off, leaving only white strips closely wrapped to his chest. Ayami had seen it before, and she proceeded to copy Shino because it allowed her more freedom of motion. She was only annoyed when she had found out that Shino had told Kiba first, so Kiba had also been using it before her. But wraps or no wraps, the lack of jacket was having an effect on Tenten. Ayami crawled into Kiba's lap, wide-eyed, and perhaps as unconsciously fascinated as her love.

"I say...we attack him from here!" Kiba said, completely forgetting Ayami's threat.

"KIBA! We are going to ask Shino FIRST. Then we attack him with everything we have!"

"Fine! But...do we have to interrupt this? I mean...Shino's...with...a..."

"Kiba. He's not...ahem..."

"How do you know?"

"How do you know that you were my first boyfriend?" Kiba opened his mouth, then closed it. Then he opened it again, then he closed it.

"I am...aren't you? You didn't kiss Shino or anything...I mean...bug...germs..."

"...KIBA! Ugh. Yes, you were. I-I mean are, AM! Drat, he's seen us!"

♥ ♥ ♥

Tenten looked up at the rustling trees. "Shino-kun...do you hear something?"

"Yeah...it's just Kiba and Mi-chan. They'll be falling down sometime soon now." said Shino, adjusting his glasses. And so they did, the leaves rustling madly as they did.

"OWWW!"

"Kiba! Get off quick! This is..." Kiba had landed nose to nose with Ayami, his mouth near hers, and to the rest of the world certainly not in a position that could easily be called an 'accident'. He rolled off her, and she blushed madly. "Hi...er...S-Shino-kun! We err...um...came to ask you a question!" Shino eyed them warily.

"Oh...really?" Tenten also stared at Ayami, not really believing what she had just witnessed. "Then, Shino-kun, we should stop for the day. I'm heading back..." She waved to him politely, smiling. He waved back, and Ayami knew underneath the collar he was smiling. Tenten also waved goodbye to the other two, but gave Ayami a look, a demand in her gaze, that she knew _something_ was up and Ayami was **going** to tell her. Ayami mentally head slapped herself, now all the more determined to see Shino without his glasses. If she had to expose this relationship to someone else, she was getting something out of it. As soon as she left, Kiba burst out with the question that had been burned into his brain for nearly a year now.

"HeyShino,canweseeyouwithoutyourglasses?"

"...No."

"PLEASE!" begged the two, both puppy-eyed and pleading.

"...Why?" Shino asked, truly curious.

Ayami pounced him, like she had always wanted to. "Please Shino-kun...if you do, I'll be able to tell Tenten what beautiful eyes you have..." She nuzzled him affectionately. Shino looked traumatized.

"A-alright...but d-don't tell anyone else, okay? I don't want them to think..." Shino said, stuttering uncharacteristically. He lifted his hand to raise his glasses, and pulled them off...ever so slowly. Kiba raced next to Ayami, the two of the gazing at Shino's closed eyes, waiting for him to lift his eyelids...and then...

"O-ow...it's been a while since I've taken them off in broad daylight..." Shino had opened his eyes, and Ayami wondered how such little sunglasses had covered his wide eyes.

♥ ♥ ♥

Ayami was cornered, and she was desperately trying to get away from Tenten's harsh and accusatory questions. She had tried to distract her with talk of Shino, but Ayami couldn't blame her for being undistracted. Ayami had been the one to scorn other girl's and their romantic interests, and if she was the one with the _boyfriend_...

"Ayami! That position was no accident! What's going on? Everyone's been saying...but you..." Tenten looked away, hurt in her voice. Ayami understood, and was angry with herself. When Tenten had come to her with innocent crushes, Ayami had given her harsh words and uncompromising lectures. But Ayami had been the one who was wrong, and the destruction of Konohana had shown that, crushing the reality of time and death into Ayami's conscience. She reached out to Tenten.

"I'm so...sorry. I should have told you. I...just didn't want...want anyone to ever use it against me. I didn't want to be like..." Tenten glared at her now, but it was half-hearted. She knew her friend, and she knew what had changed her.

"You know I wouldn't have told anyone. And you're not like those other girls." Tenten said, bitterness and kindness mixing together in her words. Ayami bit her lip, lowering her arms a little.

"You're not either. You...you'd be so lovely with Shino." Ayami said, crying a little through her sorrow. She hated herself, hated herself for not trusting, not loving Kiba before this, scolding others for seeing when she was blind. Now Tenten rushed to hug her, and Ayami really started crying into the arms her friend. "He...he has such amazing eyes. Y-You'll be so shocked to see his face..." Ayami said, laughing through her tears. She took out her handkerchief, and quickly wiped her face. Tenten took it out of her hands when she was done, laughing.

"It's Kiba's...look...there's the Inuzuka clan symbol. Ayami...you're no good at hiding things."

Ayami gave a watery laugh. "Yeah...well, maybe he gave to me as a sign of friendship! Or...or...because I was sweating?" The two of them laughed now into each other's shoulders, for Kiba was simply not like that.

♥ ♥ ♥

"Kiiiiiiba!" Ayami called, wandering around the woods. She knew he was here, and she needed to talk to him. His birthday was approaching quickly, and it was of course on the Tanabata.

"What?" he answered, dropping out of tree, Akamaru in his arms. Ayami pretended not to notice his sudden appearance, it had recently become his goal to scare her, right around the time the completion of his goal to see Shino's eyes. Ayami had a sneaking suspicion he had a list of 'things to do before I die', but she also knew that he wanted her to jump into his arms in fright. She had a sneaking suspicion that Naruto had given him the idea (innocently unaware of Ayami's relationship with Kiba) as a 'good idea.'

"Your birthday," she said.

"My birthday?" he answered.

"Your birthday is on the Tanabata. What would you like to do?" His beautiful eyes lit up, and Ayami knew she was now in for it. No one could ignore his beautiful face, least of all her, and once he employed the 'puppy look' it was all over.

"Let's go to the festival together!" A smile now, and so irresistible that Ayami knew she would, even if their whole relationship was exposed before everyone. While it was common for teammates to go to these festivals together, she still didn't know how people would take it.

"Alright then! Only, promise me you'll wear proper clothing...I know you dislike dressing up..." she begged.

"O-of course." he stammered happily. Perhaps he had not expected such a positive answer.

♥ ♥ ♥

The sky was so beautiful.

A thousand stars could be seen lining the horizon, and it was pleasantly warm, so that Ayami's little yukata was perfectly lovely to wear in the night air. She had declined her mother's selections of bright colored robe and obi. Instead she had chosen a white yukata and red obi. The contrast was lovely in her eyes, even through her mother's and grandmother's coughs of 'Boring. BORING!' She was under the tree that they had planned on meeting under, along with Tenten and Shino. What Tenten and Shino didn't know was, that Kiba and Ayami were meeting an hour earlier than they had told the others.

"Raarf, rraaarffffff!" barked Akamaru.

"Hey you ruined it! I was going to try and scare her again!" Kiba scolded cheerfully. Ayami turned to look at him, and was very proud of his effects. Or his sister's efforts. Either way, he was very adorable and sweet. Color snuck into his cheeks underneath his red markings.

"I-i like your yukata." he said shyly. She padded over to him in her little embroidered geta. "No...no...I like your outfit much more." Kiba blush spread.

"I look like a girl..." he muttered.

"Yeah..." agreed Ayami.

"What!?!" he barked.

"That's what I like about you." she said, sticking out a little pink tongue. "Come on! Let's go, it's early, and not many people are here yet."

"Right! I'll catch a goldfish for you! Then I'll win a stuffed animal for you! Then..." And so on and so on.

♥ ♥ ♥

He had just won the stuffed animal for her, a brown puppy plush toy. Ayami cooed over it, and Shino and Tenten appeared.

"Ayami! You are so BAD. You went on without us!" scolded Tenten. Shino didn't say anything. That might have been because Tenten was ungodly adorable, or because she had taken the words right out of his mouth. Kiba draped an arm around Ayami and stuck his tongue out at the two.

"Quality time, ne? She's MINE after all." Tenten and Ayami both rolled their eyes at this comment but let it slide. And for some odd reason, Shino began to blush madly. Ayami saw and stared. It was an interesting and** rare** occurrence to say the least, but she didn't want to make anything unnatural for either of her friends, so she helpfully whispered in Kiba's ear.

"Ne, just pretend we're friends for a while okay? We've been a couple all night, and Shino looks a little stressed." Kiba's eyebrows lifted, and if he had had dog ears they would have perked up. He looked slyly towards Shino, utterly amused at his usually collected, cool friend.

"Oy, _Shino_..."

"Shino, why don't you win two goldfish for us? Kiba tried so many times, but _he just couldn't get one_." Shino looked relieved and Kiba murderous. But they all trooped over to the stand and Shino began his work. Ayami was pleased with her little trick to get Shino to do something for Tenten, and if he did manage to win two goldfish (and Ayami had no doubt he would), somehow Ayami's would end up with Tenten. Like magic.

♥ ♥ ♥

Just as Shino was starting on his first attempt for his second goldfish (the first gotten on his first attempt) when a familiar happy voice was heard.

"EH, MI-HIME! Shino getting goldfish for you, ne?" He laughed his amused laugh, and Ayami smiled at him. He too was dressed in hakama and looked very sweet, if a little sloppy. He had also somehow managed to get orange umanori...

"Hello Naruto!" said both Ayami and Tenten. Tenten had warmed to Naruto considerably through the years, as many had.

"Hello." said Shino concentrating. Kiba just pouted.

"Ne, ne guess what Mi-hime? As soon as Ero-sennin comes back, I'm going training with him!" He grinned widely, excited at the chance to become stronger.

"Training?" said Ayami curiously. "Where?"

"All over! For years..." he said dreamily.

"Years!?!" said Ayami and Tenten together.

"Excuse me..." said Ayami. "I'm not feeling well. Don't worry Naruto...it isn't you." she said, when he gave her a worried look.

"I'll take her home..." said Kiba, concerned. Everyone else nodded, looking worried. Ayami felt faint. The truth was Naruto's news _had _shocked her. She also knew for Kiba to be pouting on his birthday was a not a good thing. They quickly snuck out, and as soon as the festival was out of sight, Kiba picked her up and speed her off to the woods. He gently laid her on a tree stump, Akamaru barking wildly.

"She's just upset Akamaru..." said Kiba. Ayami grabbed the front of his shirt and nuzzled into it. Things were changing again. Kiba said nothing, but knelt down and kissed her under the stars, Milky Way, and the cowherd and the weaver.

♥ ♥ ♥

Sooner than Ayami would have liked, Naruto left. He smiled at her, gave her a thumbs-up and that was it. She was so sad for her friend, he was trying so hard to save his friend, trying so hard to become Hokage, trying so hard to become happy. She gave him a kiss on the cheek as he left, and the very whisper of that incident was the talk of the village for weeks. Kiba was eternally amused at this, and their wonderment of who Ayami was _really _involved with.

"I'll be back before you know it, Mi-hime!" Naruto said cheerfully.

"I don't even want you to go." Ayami said, looking down. "I'm going to miss you."

Naruto smiled at her, and she struggled to smile back. People had always said that she looked terrible when she tried to fake something, and Naruto said as much. This earned him a punch and a real smile. He had been turning to leave, when she had kissed him on the cheek. He blushed, but didn't comment, and she didn't see him again.

♥ ♥ ♥

* * *

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Notes for the Reader  
**• _Tanabata_: traditional Japanese festival occurring on July 7th, which celebrates the meeting of two separated lovers once a year, and the stories of who they are and why they are separated differ. One set of names is 'the weaver' and 'the cowherd.' But two stars definitely cross paths on that day, Vega and Altair. The Milky Way is said to be the river that divides the two.  
• _Geta_: A simplified explanation is of a wooden sandal with an elevated wood base with a fabric thong, to be worn with traditional clothing.  
• _Yukata_: A summer kimono.  
•_ Hakama_: Resemble wide pleated skirts to be worn over all white kimonos by (usually) male martial artists.  
• Please **review**!

* * *


End file.
